Swim, Cat! Swim!
by rikaraxXxseiten
Summary: Will Marquis Sebastian Michaelis be able to bend a strong-willed Ciel or not? Join them, as they solve the maze of their adventure, and love? Warning: Animal deitys? Mpreg in later chaps.. And be surprised!... (EDITED & FINALLY, UPDATED!)
1. The Cat Watches

Hello to all! I just couldn't help myself of not typing this one. I just had this dream of this four though- so, it somehow made me laugh remembering that silly dream... hahaha XD

hope **you** enjoy this one... :D

Disclaimer: The ever great Kuroshitsuji will never be mine.

* * *

A very enchanting evening to all. I know you had heard lots of fairytales already during your childhood but— this one that I am going to share to you is one of a kind. Have you heard of a story of a cat who would swim after his desires? No? Then, you shall meet him tonight. I am Tanaka, your storyteller... and it all started on a great party held by the queen for her favorite loyal nobles.

An outstanding orchestra was playing, entertaining important visitors, when finally the highest dark nobles all arrived at the same time, making everyone stopped and looked admirably at them.

"As expected, a waste of my time. This party's awful." Count Ciel exclaimed. He is the head of the Phantomhive family. Even at his young age, he's too mature and rational to be underestimated of.

"Relax, my adorable one. We are here to honor the queen, not them." As Viscount Pluto of the Laures family tried to calm his ill-tempered partner down.

"Woke up in the wrong side of the bed again, aren't we dear count?" Marquis Sebastian Michaelis gave the irritated child a mocking grin. This unable-to-resist lad loves to pick a fight on the annoyed boy, enjoying his cute and pouting face.

"Ne... Sebastian, pay no attention to him. He is only a brat." Whispered Baron Grell Sutcliffe, obviously wanting the Marquis' attention all to himself.

"You lowly animal. Do you want me to pour _milk _on you _again_?"

"Only if you'll want a bath of _water_ yourself." The Marquis countered.

"Oi. Stopped this right now, you're both risking us here."

"Shut up Pluto, or do you want some _Innuko_ in your mouth?"

"Don't join them, will you _snake_..?"

Yes... they are the queen's most trusted knights. Though these pair don't usually get along with each other, they were still able to solve their queen's distresses.

"Wow... look. The honorable men finally arrived. They are all gorgeous. Especially Marquis Michaelis." A young lady giggled, talking to her companion while looking dreamily at the noble.

"Oh, I heard soft whispers of your name _honorable_ Marquis. How many harlots this time, will you bring with you?"

"I may bring none if you'll throw yourself at my feet." Sebastian's grin widened, as blush of embarrassment appeared on the soft cheeks of the young count.

"You —bastard!" Ciel cursed under his breath.

"Stop it already, let's just head away from them dearest." Said Pluto, then grabbing Ciel and distancing their selves from the other two to avoid more chaos.

"Hey Sebastian, why do you always give that brat some damn attention?" Grell asked with jealousy upon his voice.

"Who knows?" He slyly smirked again.

Who knows really? We'll —shall rewind some events for us to fully understand?

**Flashback...**

A certain clan of an animal deity formed an alliance to fight off their mortal enemy. It was the Umi's—the mermen's clan who rules the oceans. In order to strengthen the bond of the said alliance to the Inugami clan, which was ruled by hounds, the ruling princes were engaged.

The known enemy of the Umi's were the Li Shou's. A clan of black cats, ruled by their most _cunning king_, had also formed an alliance to the leader of the red snakes, Nure clan. The rulers of each clan took a secret, human identity and made a dwelling among the humans.

But before— the young count, actually admired Marquis Michaelis the most, even if he knew that he was betraying his oath to his fiancé, Pluto. Still, he can't stop his self from the strange yet marvelous feelings harbored for the handsome man.

As the forbidden feelings began to develop dangerously deep inside him, a striking event happened, thus, putting the beautiful prince to confusion upon his feelings to the man.

"I know that he's a mortal, he wouldn't understand the real me." The young count silently muttered. Nervous, since the Marquis will be visiting him today.

"Oh cut the crap! Open your eyes Ciel." He drank half of his milk then placed it beside him, as he carried out his ritual baths. His true form became visible as soon as his human feet touched the waters on the tub, turning himself into a beautiful merman.

"Oh no, what do we have here. An alluring sight of a merman prince?"

Ciel almost froze to death as he heard a strange voice entering his bathroom. He ordered the maids to not let anyone enter his room when he's taking a bath, aside from Pluto. But how did this man —?

"Who is it?! Show yourself, you lowly bastard!"

"Ouch... such hurting words you gave me, my little count." The hiding man finally revealed himself from the shadows.

"No... Marquis Sebastian —I was —this is." Ciel was stammering in fright, he could not make any proper excuses out from his mind.

"Do not bother yourself in making excuses. This is all clear to my head. If I had known such a beauty, I would've gradually bowed myself to him." He coed. As he approached the blushing merman, he gently touched his cheek, then —

"Marquis Michaelis —ah." A loan moan escaped Ciel's tempting lips, as the man of his dreams passionately kissed him while caressing his naked chest.

"I will satisfy this enticing body of yours, my adorable little one." He whispered, giving hot breaths into Ciel's back, and making him shiver in delight.

_'This is bad, if Pluto will know about this_ _—' _He helplessly thought, but when his other hand shifted, knocking off his glass of milk all over Sebastian. . .

"Marquis Michaelis! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to —" Ciel was stopped, as the man in front of him changed his form.

His fangs grew, and became visible upon his lavish lips, his long tail wrapping around his slender waist and his black pointy ears twitched on the cold air. The young prince watched in horror —realizing who he has fallen for.

"You! —Lowly animal!" Anger is now racing up his chest.

"Now I'm a lowly animal, huh? A minute ago, you were just _deliciously moaning my name, _dear prince." He teased.

"And it was a great mistake! Pluto!" He shouted. Then a howl was heard, as it swiftly moved towards their location.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" He worryingly asked his fiancé, then facing Sebastian with fuming eyes.

"So, you are the ruler of cats. What a bold move to attack alone."

"Oh —I am not alone, even if I wanted to —this creature always follows me."

"Absolutely correct! Eh Sebastian, let's go already. I am tired."

"So —Grell is the leader of the snakes? No wonder he always have this foul smell."

"What?! You brat! You'll pay for —"

"Enough Grell. Let's just leave for now."

"But —!"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Then with a last smirk and lick on his own luscious lips, Sebastian vanished then followed suit by the pouting Grell.

"That bastard." Ciel cursed again, remembering the shameful yet fiery act they had a while ago.

"My Ciel, you're blushing. Did he do something to you?"

"No Pluto —you came on time." Ciel replied.

"I am glad then." His fiancé gave him an embrace of relief, making Ciel guilty again from his unfaithfulness.

_'It's that damn bastard's fault!'_ He thought with teary eyes.

**End of Flashback...**

"There you go again, giving him seductive glimpse."

"Grell —I am only enjoying myself with his cute irritated face."

"Why? Don't I have a cute face too?"

"A horrid face honestly."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Let's just enjoy the party, shall we?"

"Okay..."

_'If I had known that such a __fish_ _existed, I wouldn't have declared war on their family. But I guess, I can __still make up__ to the things I did.' _The Marquis thought.

Then he remembered their almost-love-making memory. If that milk hadn't been knocked down all over him and changed his form, maybe he already had his way to him. Yet he could never forget his flushed face and charming moans. Sebastian just smirked.

"My Ciel? Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, thank you Pluto." He smiled sweetly to his fiancé.

But this time, the young earl caught Sebastian staring at him intently, then he gave him a glare of disapproval.

_'That __cat_ _is watching me again. Does he have some fetish to his meals? Geez! If only they didn't treat us as food then_ _—wait! Forget your feelings already!'_

"Uh —Ciel my dearest? When do you think you'll be ready of giving me an heir?"

Ciel choked upon hearing this, the other visitors eyed the poor young count worriedly, Ciel hurriedly went out to the balcony to breathe fresh air, then Pluto followed suit.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" A noble asked.

"No idea." Then the whispers continued.

Meanwhile, at the balcony. . .

"Are you trying to kill me Pluto?! Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering, it's been some time since we were engaged but we haven't been talking about our wedding. I am so excited to have children Ciel, when will my adorable fiancé give me successors?" He gently massaged Ciel's soft hands.

"I told you didn't I? Not until I solve my clan's mysterious killings. I've got responsibilities to attend to."

"But we're not even sure if the Black cat's clan were the real one whose causing the plague. You just suddenly accepted a war of wits against them."

"I am sure it's them! One of my loyal subordinates told me. And I trust his loyalty." Ciel countered back.

"It's just... we haven't solve this problem yet and our mating season is almost coming."

"Pluto. Are you giving up on me now? Does my love cannot wait any longer?"

"My love —I am just saying that we should produce an heir anytime now, it'll be great to complete our little family."

"Oh, I can hear pleads from a dog in heat here." Sebastian smirked, overhearing their conversation, and with Grell at his side giggling.

"Shut up." Ciel furiously answered him.

"I will. But a little reminder for you viscount, if you suddenly impregnate your fiancé, the queen will wonder as to where her favorite guard dog may be in times of her needs."

"You must, at least, consider the risk." Sebastian continued.

"Marquis." Pluto glared, but unconsciously considered his advice.

"Eh Sebastian, when do you plan on giving me heirs too? I am ready now." Grell winked at him.

"If my furs turned white."

"Eh? But when will that be?"

"Exactly."

"Mean!" He pouted again.

"May I call the special guests on tonight's celebration? They are the proud nobles of the queen!" An announcer acknowledged them outside the balcony, then claps followed, signaling them to reenter the halls. The four of them sighed.

"Okay were coming. Geez. These fans of mine." Grell walked inside.

"Let's head back now." Said Pluto.

But as the count ventured to follow his fiancé, the fisherman who caught his heart, suddenly held him back.

"What the hell?!" Ciel gave him deadly glares.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me now for saving your womb from your horny fiancé?"

"And why must I? It's none of your concern anyways if I get pregnant."

"Oh, believe me it is my _greatest concern_. There is still a great possibility that I might the rightful father of your forthcoming offspring." A nasty grin dominated his face.

"Maybe, but only when my scales turned black!" Ciel snapped, gradually blushing upon their little chat, swiftly following Pluto.

"Oh my. Indeed. When _your scales turn black_. Eh?"

So will this be the end or a start of something to look forward to? In my opinion, this is but only a thread to the awaiting and more shocking upcoming events. Ho ho ho.

* * *

PLS do give me some Reviews guys if I am to continue this or not, I wouldn't give some stories not to your liking though.. :)

Though I am not sure if I'll rate this M for the upcoming chapters, what do u think?


	2. Mission, Mission?

Hello guys! Oh- although I rated this T a while ago, I've changed it into M because it'll have some lemons later on- which is not suited for youngsters... :P

And since I am still currently waiting for votes from my other fic, I spend my free time writing this next chap of my new fic... :)

hope u enjoy this one too as much as I had enjoyed making this... :D

and by the way thanks a lot for the review **sukoi-sugoi**, **ufixox**, **LovelyWickedDescet **it made me continue this one... thanks for d inspiration again! :D

Disclaimer: I do not owned Kuroshitsuji... :) I am only it's diehard fan! xD

* * *

Ho ho ho. Now I see, you gave my lady your support. And of course I am happy to see you too. Ho ho ho. Once again, a lovely evening to all, this is Tanaka-san, your bed time storyteller. . .

Although the party held by the queen resulted _quite well_, reports of inadequateness did not slipped past her ears when she asked for her favorite nobles.

"Are those four still fighting again like spoiled children?"

"As the Royal highness what said, indeed, they are." Answered the Queen's loyal butler to the asking regent.

"I really wondered what happened to them that it must result to occasional fights?"

"My queen, I am sure you can think of something to help resolve their little problem."

"Why, yes? After all I am Queen Victoria. I shouldn't be called queen if I couldn't even restore my knights' troubles, right?"

At the Phantomhive manor...

"Bo-chan! Viscount Pluto! There is an urgent letter from the queen."

"Merien! How many times do I have to tell you, to not run in the hallway?"

"Oh —I am sorry bo-chan but —." The red-haired maid handed him the letter. The young count quickly opened it, but upon knowing their next mission...

"Eh? Is this _even_ a case?" Ciel sighed, yet having no choice, he will answer to the queen's request.

"Let me read the letter too, my dearest." Pluto suggested, then started reading it too.

"So? What do you think?" Ciel asked him.

"I do agree to your opinion. But still it is Her request."

_'And speaking of requests, did she invited those two pests as well? Damn it.'_

Later that evening, the two nobles went to the said location: "The Chillingham Castle", to secretly retrieve the painting of Lady Grey. In the letter, the queen stated that the painting was in great risk of being stolen and it must be brought back to the palace's treasury for safe guarding.

"The famous haunted castle of Chillingham, huh?" Pluto noted, as he let his gaze roamed at the dark contours of the castle.

"Foolish ghost story." Ciel muttered.

"Really Count Phantomhive?" A husky voice asked, revealing his self to them.

"Geez... Aren't children supposed to fear ghost? Brat?" Grell appeared behind Sebastian.

"Stupid homo, if there is something to fear more than a ghost, it would be the cunning sadistic bastard I am with now."

"Oh my... are you somehow _indicating me_?"

"Why? Are _you feeling guilty _Marquis Sebastian?"

"Please, stop arguing now and let's just work. Marquis, Baron... me and my fiancé wanted to go back as early possible, shall we start this then?" Pluto interrupted.

"Sure. I don't mind."

As they entered the gloomy castle, creepy noises greeted them. Grell suddenly grabbed Sebastian's arm out of excitement.

"Oh, Sebastian! I am somehow scared!" He acted.

"You shouldn't be, you are more petrifying than a ghost." He sighed, pushing the Baron away.

"Uh!" Grell angrily complained.

"We should take the left hallway." Ciel demanded.

"No, the right one." Sebastian said, disagreeing to him

"Left!"

"Right, I could never be mistaken, dear count."

"You ignorant bastard! — "

Ciel lost his patience to the cocky Marquis. He pulled the gentleman close, then tried to hit him on the face when suddenly —

_Eek!_

"What the —? Ah!"

The solid floor they've been standing on suddenly opened, dropping them into the depths of the castle.

"Ciel!" Pluto tried to grabbed Ciel's hand but failed.

"No! My Sebastian!" Grell shouted.

"Hell! Why is there a trap floor here?!" Pluto angrily bellowed, still looking down but seeing no shadows, especially Ciel's.

"How should I know?! — Ugh! Now how are we going to find them?!" Grell hollered.

"I can changed into my real form and jump down."

"Wait! Are you going to leave me here? A snake deity can't just jump down easily!" Grell nagged.

"Alright, I'm just finding a way to rescue them." Pluto replied.

"But how are we going to go down Pluto?"

"Please don't be an idiot, they fell down so were going to descend too. Let's find a staircase heading down."

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!"

"Please, even though I dislike to be with you I have no choice. Let's just go and find them quick."

"Fine! You dog... Ble!"

As they changed into their original forms they immediately searched for a path down. Ho ho ho.

Meanwhile... Deep down the trap floor...

"What? I'm not hurt?" Ciel wondered as he felt no pain from the sudden fall.

"Of course, what kind of comrade am I if I didn't save you?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel only stared to the man beside him, shocked.

"What now? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Uh —thank you. Satisfied?" Ciel muttered, blushing.

"You're welcome." Sebastian smirked, enjoying the sight of a blushing Ciel.

"Now let's find a way out here." Ciel advised.

"Sure, there is a door in front of us." Sebastian pointed out.

"Okay let's go."

As they head out, a long dark hallway greeted them.

"I guess we have no choice but to follow this one." Sebastian sigh.

The young boy nodded, as his heart suddenly beat fast when he realized that he's walking with the Marquis _alone_. He couldn't even face the handsome cat deity.

_'Damn! Why am I so nervous?! We're just alone, it's nothing major!' _The young annoyingly thought.

_'It is! You slow thinker! You are with Sebastian! The man you admired the most!' _His conscience snapped back.

"What?! Who says I admire him?!"

"Count? Who are you talking to?" Sebastian asked, wondering why he suddenly shouted.

"No —no one of course!" Ciel replied, his face becoming red as tomato.

"As you've said." The gentleman shrugged.

_'Shit! Did he hear that?' _The young boy nervously thought.

"Count —?" Sebastian suddenly spoke up, his velvety and seductive voice made Ciel shiver.

"Y —yes?!"

"I can smell a foul odor of water at the end of this hallway. _A big body of water_."

"Really? Why's it here?"

Ciel irritatingly asked the man, while pushing away his _embarrassing thoughts_. But as a small dim of light illuminated the end of the hallway... a big pool came into view.

"What the —? What's with this damp reservoir? Humans sure are wasters."

"See? My sense of smell can never be wrong. And... I _can even_ smell your nervous frame as your body grew hotter." Sebastian teased.

"Shut up! Instead of thinking malicious things, let's get ourselves across this."

In hearing Ciel's suggestion, the young Marquis' face turned pale. Yes water, he feared it above all, although he takes baths for hygiene purposes but '_swimming_' is another subject, especially when it involves deep bodies of water. He cleared his throat, making the young count looked at him.

"Please go ahead without me Ciel."

"What the hell Sebastian? We're only supposed to cross this and —oh." Ciel finally realized what Sebastian's been pointing out.

"I will just wait for Grell, he'll be able to somehow pull me out from this mess."

Ciel got irritated upon hearing Sebastian's trusted comrade, if Sebastian can save him from the fall before then why can't he? He's even a merman prince for goodness' sake!

"What?! Are you going to wait for his rescue? That snake is useless."

_'Oh my? Are you jealous with Grell, dear Ciel? Because Sebastian chose to patiently wait for his rescue when you can just help him out, right?' _His conscience popped out again.

_'Hell no!'_ Ciel angrily barked back at it.

_'You're lying again.'_

_'Ugh!_ _—Okay! Fine! I'm jealous, alright?! Happy now?!' _Ciel admitted to his self.

"Then what are you suggesting, young count?" Sebastian asked him.

"I'll help you cross this one, as a payback from saving me a while ago."

"Oh, a pleasure then."

Ciel stepped closer into the water then a school of tadpoles appeared, and happily greeted them.

"My little friends can you please help us cross your home?" He gently asked the creatures, which eventually _nodded_ to the prince's request. They formed themselves into two small lumber-like figures, then invited the two to step on them. But the Marquis arched his brow in uncertainty.

"Come on now Sebastian, they're stronger than you thought. Just don't breathe hard, it gives them sudden fright. They're a panicky type of creatures."

"Okay, okay."

As they stepped into the lumber-formed tadpoles, which is amazingly solid, it started to swim swiftly across the damp waters.

_'Almost there.' _Sebastian thought, eager to feel the solid floor under his feet. But as they're about to reach the other end, he carelessly exhaled down, resulting to the sudden shattering of the frightened tadpoles.

_'Shit!' _He cursed, falling into the deep waters, helplessly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, diving quickly into the place where the gentleman submerged. However, the dark polluted waters is blinding him in searched for the drowning man, he wriggled out his tail, hoping to feel any solid body. Then suddenly . .

_'There!'_ He thought, finally seeing the unconscious Marquis. He grabbed him with all his might and swim up. When they reached the surface... Ciel laid Sebastian's body on the floor, waking him up.

"Sebastian! Sebastian wake up!"

No movements.

"Oi! Don't you dare die!" He shouted at him again, tears starting to fall down from his azure eyes. The count bent down, connecting their mouths together and giving Sebastian's lungs some air, but he still received no reactions.

"You bastard cat —please wake up. Sebastian don't you dare leave me." Ciel's voice is now shaking with sorrow. He filled his lungs again and repeated his actions, but this time, much longer. Suddenly, a long warm tongue entangled his', then it moved lavishly inside his petite mouth, drawing a moan out from him.

Then the count felt long, strong arms wrapped his shaking body closer to the supposed-to-be unconscious being, then caressing his back gently. He wriggled out, free from the enticing embrace, then seeing _a very-alright _Sebastian smirking at him. His eyes widened in shock and his face blushing in embarrassment.

"Se —Sebastian!"

"Thank you for _that wake-up call_, Ciel." Sebastian sits up, then moved closer to Ciel, giving the young one a lick on his cheek as a sign of gratitude.

"Are you playing with me?!"

"How cruel of you, of course not. And I am so happy that you're really worried of me."

"Who wouldn't, you bastard?! I thought I'm going to lose you." Ciel cried.

"My Ciel..." Sebastian gently whispered. And this time, as the Marquis hugged him, he did not protested. Instead, he returned his embrace lovingly, and was truly relieved that Sebastian is out of danger.

"Ciel my dearest! There you are!" A voice shouted from the two worried deity's who's quickly approaching them, Ciel stood up, hoping that Pluto didn't see their intimacy.

"Do not worry Pluto, we're alright." Ciel answered his worried fiancé who's now embracing him. Then, seeing out from the corner of his eyes, an envious king of cats.

"My Sebastian! Thank goodness your safe! Hey —why are you both wet? Don't' tell me you swim across that dirty pool?!" Said Grell while clinging to him.

"As if we have other choices?" Sebastian let's him be, tired of pushing the forceful Grell. But out from his knowledge, Ciel got mad of it.

"Let's go now and retrieve that stupid painting, then leave!" The annoyed Count directed.

"No need to do that my dearest, we already have the painting." Pluto replied.

"Yeah, when we were searching for you two, we happened to passed by the galleries and found it. We left it at the end of this hallway." Grell continued, still attached to Sebastian.

"Good!" Ciel blurted out, not wanting to see anymore of that stupid homo clinging to Sebastian.

As they walked out and reached the end of the hallway, a gleaming light showed. They wondered who else would be inside the castle at this time —when suddenly, a familiar joyous voice spoke.

"Finally! Oh my cute little Ciel! How's your thrilling adventure?!"

"Queen Victoria? Why are you here, your highness?" Ciel asked, inhaling out for more oxygen as he was being cuddled tight by the regent.

"The queen insisted upon popping in to your so-called mission." Her butler answered in her place, as she was too busy hugging Ciel to death.

"Wait? This is a fake one?" Pluto asked.

"Of course not! It is a real mission too." The queen responded.

"In retrieving that painting? Is that really priceless? All I can see is an almost-naked Venus, which I am more sexier of." Said Grell in a complaining voice.

"Nope Baron. It is to-regain-back-your-friendship mission!" The queen replied, pleased upon herself.

"What the —?" Pluto froze, then sighing later in disbelief.

"The queen planned this to fix your fights, once and for all."

"True. It even took me all my time to plan this — so, did it work?" She asked.

"Well, I think so, my queen. And actually we're all honored by your great worry for us. Thank you so much, our queen." Said Ciel sweetly.

"Really?! Oh, I am so glad!"

"Ah!" Ciel blurted out as he was being cuddled tightly again.

"So, you and Marquis Michaelis were friends again?"

"_Indeed, _my queen." Ciel smiled to her, glancing at the smirking Sebastian with a flush face.

"What?!" Pluto and Grell shouted out in surprised. Wondering, _'when'_ did those two became confidants again.

"That is something to celebrate of! Now let us head out from this creepy castle. For I don't want you to catch cold." She demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." They answered, bowing to her.

As they head out, Ciel plan to approach Sebastian thinking, _'Maybe we can still fix our clan's war in a peaceful way and form a long-lasting alliance instead_. _And how can I forget that __Sebastian and I kissed! Maybe I really do love him? Oh my...' _Ciel thought, giggling and blushing like a girl.

However, he was surprised seeing the queen with him, and what's more intriguing is —she was whispering something to the handsome brunet. He decided to eavesdropped.

"I am amazed, Sebastian. _Your idea _really worked." The queen chuckled while the Marquis nodded, wearing a smile on his face.

_'Wait? __His idea__? He_ _—knew this all along?!' _The count thought, smokes of anger is now visible all over his face.

"Sebastian! You bastard!" Ciel shouted out, not caring about his manners anymore. Both the queen and Sebastian jumped in surprise.

"My little Ciel, have you —?" The queen was unable to finish her question when he nodded at once.

"So it is actually _your plan_ huh? Making me _cry_ back down there, you sly stupid bastard!"

"My Ciel..." Was Sebastian can only muster upon the fuming count.

"I am not your Ciel, you idiot!"

"Forgive me majesty from my rudeness —but the viscount and I will be going home." Ciel stated, giving her his last bow, then stomped away, grabbing Pluto (which is currently talking to the queen's butler and with Grell) back to their carriage.

"But Ciel aren't we supposed to celebrate your reclaimed friendship?" A confused Pluto asked, as he was forcefully being pulled away.

"There will be no celebration, you dummy dog! Were heading back home!"

When they entered their carriage, Ciel angrily ordered his stagecoach to speed away (which he did), leaving a wondering butler and Grell, and a disappointed queen and Sebastian.

"What happened to that brat?" A confused Grell asked.

"I have no idea Baron." The butler replied.

"What a waste. Count Phantomhive got sharp hearing." Sebastian sighed.

"I agree. It'll take days to cool down his anger on me, and it will double on your side, Marquis Michaelis." The queen responded.

"Indeed." He sighed again. "Oh well —I'll just think of something again to ease his anger."

"That's the spirit!" The queen happily said, encouraging him more.

_'After all, it is no use to cry over a spilt milk.' _The King of the Cats thought, enjoying himself in this maze they were in.

So... am I still going to see you in the next chapter of this story my lords and ladies? Ho ho ho... (currently sipping tea)

* * *

PLS reviews guys... hugs to all ! :)


	3. A Dreamer's Mirror

Oh no! restrained me guys! I am all sweating hard here from making this one! Is it because my aircon is not making me freeze to death or is it just because of this pair? xD

**P.S.** the **bold** words there are the lyrics of "DIRTY" sang by Darren Hayes... so if u want to feel the total hotness of this chapter, accompany it with that song! xD

TRUST ME... you'll sweat even if you're in a freezer... gya! xD very perverted of me! :P

**WARNING:** reading this chapter we'll give you extreme nose bleeding. :P, and a horny Ciel... xP

and of course I'll never forget to thank my ever supportive **sukoi-sugoi **and **ufixox** for encouraging me to continue this fic! love yah! :D

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kuroshitsuji :)

* * *

A nice evening to you all, my lord and ladies. I am very honored to see you again and of course, I will continue to share to you this funny yet romantic story of the cat and the fish. Ho ho ho.

It was a cold winter when the young head of the Phantomhive family got really bored.

"Tch! What a dull afternoon!" He sighed again, then apparently decided to take a walk around his manor. Nothing caught his interest today, no Pluto to talk with, no business works, or even a fascinating mission from the queen.

True that he haven't forgotten that '_cocky bastard's_' (as what he described) little game back at the castle, but at least he somehow cooled his head off. And speaking of the _'cocky bastard'_, he unbelievably didn't show his face today, to annoy him.

_'A wise move!'_ He thought.

_'You're really a horrible liar. You missed him Ciel! And that's the truth.'_

"Damn conscience! If you've got nothing good to say, better stay away from my rational mind!"

_'Fine! Tch!' _His conscience vanished.

"Bo-chan? Oh! Good afternoon bo-chan! What made you come here in the west wing? It's still currently dirty here, bo-chan." A blond-haired boy happily greeted him, carrying a cabinet effortlessly. Then Ciel only realized that his feet had already brought him this far from his current spacing out.

"Eh? Finny if I am not mistaken I've told you to clean father's antique collections the other day, right?"

"Sorry, bo-chan. I, somehow got busy in the gardens and forgot this."

Ciel sighed. _'Really_ _—very idiotic Finny.' _He mumbled silently.

"Continue, I'll just preoccupy myself around here."

"Yes, bo-chan!" As Ciel let his bored gaze wonder freely, a certain thing caught his attention. He moved towards it with curiosity.

_'This is the first time I've seen this thing around. Father really had some weird taste.'_ He wondered again, his hands touching the fine gothic, hand-crafted patterns of an old-fashion vermiel mirror. Ciel could not avert his eyes from it —then, suddenly, two words glimmered on its top-portion, _'Somnium Speculum'._

_'A Dreamer's Mirror? Eh?' _He thought, smirking about its senselessness.

"Finny! Bring this mirror to my room."

"Eh? Ah —yes bo-chan." Finny obliged, wondering about his master's strange order.

Later, at the count's bedroom, Ciel scanned the mirror again...

"Tch! What foolishness am I thinking? It's just an ordinary mirror my father got fancy of, it's nothing magical." He irritatingly massaged his temples.

"Still —that bastard sure is behaving right today. Tch! Why am I even missing that stupid cat?"Ciel whispered, irritated by the truth, then slump down at his large bed.

"Ciel? Did you miss me?" A husky voice suddenly asked. Ciel suddenly jumped from his comfortable rest and got alarmed from the approaching shadow.

_**"You lookin' like first class.**_

_**Acting like a cheap date. Honey drippin' smile, so stylin' .**_

_**Bet you know what you do. Don't you, baby?"**_

"H —how did you get in here?" He asked at him.

"What's with that surprised look? Didn't you _miss_ me?" A grinning Sebastian coed seductively, occupying almost every space between him and the blushing count.

"Y —you bastard! Are you a mind-reader now? Get the hell away from me, you creepy cat!" Ciel tried to push him away but failed, as he was restrained back to his bed with Sebastian on top of him.

**"**_**Eyes that penetrate. Heat that degenerates.**_

_**Lust communicates, I can hardly wait to get to you.**_

_**And show you, baby..."**_

"Ciel, do not fight your desires now. I know you badly missed me, I heard it a while ago." Sebastian leaned down, and licked Ciel's rosy cheeks.

_'A while ago? But I only said it to the_ _—wait. The mirror!' _The young boy thought.

"Wait! You came out from the Dreamer's Mirror? Are you an illusion?" Ciel asked, hoping that he was right.

"The Dreamer's Mirror. Legends say that it brings to life whatever your heart desires the most." He replied.

"So —so you're just Sebastian's replica?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He leaned down again, giving Ciel a tongue-full kiss which earned a moan from the young boy.

"Oh Ciel, just feel me. Feel my ever burning touch." He almost spoke in a groan, then whispered loving words into the count's ear which brought delighting shivers to his spine.

**"**_**If you want to, I can be a dirty too.**_

_**I can spin you around, pick you up, and go down**_

_**If you want to, I can be just like you**_

_**and do the dirty things you do"**_

"For a replica you're so damn true. Ah! Damn it! I guess, I really do have this shameful desires for that bastard cat." The count admitted, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Really? I am glad then." The king of cats coed.

_'Mm. There's no harm in giving up to a fake Sebastian, at least I can ease all this build-up feelings for that bastard.' _Ciel thought, as he licked Sebastian's nose in a rather tempting way, finally giving in to his desires.

"Satisfy me, clone. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you, so don't disappoint me."

**"**_**You walk into a room.**_

_**Imperceptible boom, boom. Tight shot, close zoom.**_

_**When you move, it's assumed you feel it too.**_

_**Don't you, baby?"**_

"Yes, my little lord." Sebastian smirked, obliging to his demand. The young count welcomed the deepen kiss as his pink bubblegum tongue played with Sebastian's long majestic one. Later on, he can feel his tantalizing tongue slid down his neck.

He moaned at the sudden pleasure as Sebastian nipped down a bit hard at his exposed flesh. Then he felt him suck at the same spot, making it lusciously red. And to _god-knows-when!_ a stinging pain of the cool air made Ciel hissed as he touched his hot body.

_'Damn, he sure is fast at stripping me naked.'_ Ciel thought as his hands fisted on the raven locks. Then suddenly he felt Sebastian go lower, then a thrilling pleasure clouded him as one of his nipples was hungrily sucked by the deity, and the other one was teased by his long marvelous fingers.

"Ah. My milk will not come out from that place Sebastian, go —_lower._" Cried Ciel, fully carried away by his lust on the creature he truly desires.

_**"Tickin' like a fuse.**_

_**There's an itch I gotta scratch.**_

_**Ten minutes in a room to get this monkey off my back .**_

_**Any dark space would do, to show you, baby..."**_

"I shall gladly drink the offered milk then, my Ciel." Sebastian grinned to him, licking his way down the petite body till he reached the boy's excited erection. Throbbing to be touched, he glanced back at Ciel whose eyes were half close from pleasure.

"Do it to me, it's all free." Ciel tempted him, then he closed his eyes as Sebastian engulf his erection without warning. The young count couldn't help but cry out, as he was being sucked, his hips bucked up to its own from extreme bliss.

"Give me more Ciel, this cat is so thirsty." Sebastian mumbled in between slurps, his velvet voice vibrating around Ciel's tight erection, releasing volts of electricity all throughout Ciel's body, then making the inexperience count went over the edge.

"_**If you want to, I can be dirty too.**_

_**I can spin you around, pick you up, even go down.**_

_**If you want to, I can be just like you**_

_**and do the dirty things you do"**_

"Ah —Sebastian!" He cried out his name as he climaxed inside his awaiting mouth. The handsome marquis drank all his milk with great delight, and when he felt that Ciel could no longer give more of his delicious fluids, he cleaned the young count with his tongue.

_'Eh? That was fast.'_ He happily thought, looking back at Ciel.

"Were you satisfied?" He's now asking the young merman prince who's still in daze from the afterglow of his release.

"No —give me more Sebastian, give me all of you. I wanted you inside me." Ciel begged, he's too horny from head to toe. Now, he doesn't care _damn_ enough even if the man whose making love to him is only Sebastian's replica.

"_**Why don't you tell me your sign?**_

_**I hear we're two of a kind**_

_**Scorpio, I been told, you're my most compatible ride."**_

"Very greedy. But I shall compel."

Ciel can feel Sebastian's now-ragged breaths moving behind his balls, he wondered what'll the fake marquis do this time when suddenly —_'Oh gods! Tongue! His tongue!' _He gasped as he became aware of the invading, slippery flesh inserted into his virgin hole. He arched his back as he heard loud slurps of sucking.

"Damn it Sebastian! I'm going to cum again if you continue doing that!" He shouted, releasing another low moan of ecstasy.

"Forgive me Ciel, I just got carried away as I surprisingly discovered that there is also a great amount of milk behind you." Sebastian teased.

"Just hurry! Enter me!" He begged again, then encasing Sebastian's waist around his possessive legs.

"_**Let me tell you again.**_

_**You make me wanna pop, pop, pop, pop, pop.**_

_**Tack into the movie inside my brain.**_

_**I never wanna stop, stop, stop, stop, stop.**_

_**Can you do that again?**_

_**You make me wanna bam, bam, bam, bam, bam.**_

_**Shut the blinds, baby, let the door slam.**_

_**Intergalactic, super bombastic, go from the top Baby,**_

_**don't ever stop till I tell you to!"**_

"Brace yourself then, my Ciel." Was Sebastian's last warning to him, as he zipped down his pants, revealing his —

_'Huge! Wow! Will it all fit inside me? I wonder if_ _—the real Sebastian is as_ _—'_ Ciel thought, blushing even harder as the throbbing erection was pointed at him, leaking with precums.

"Are you sure you can handle this _big,_ my Ciel?" Sebastian teased him.

"Come inside me and we shall see." Ciel countered.

"_**If you want to, I can be dirty too.**_

_**I can spin you around, pick you up, and go down**_

_**If you want to, I can be just like you**_

_**and do the dirty things you do"**_

The said replica went past his limitations, then he held Ciel's ass high enough to be able to put his legs over his shoulders. Ciel suddenly felt embarrassed as he knew that Sebastian (even if he's a replica) could see everything of his body, from his perked nipples, down to his throbbing erection and up to his twitching hole.

"Such a lewd body you've got, but very beautiful." Sebastian grinned, then gripping Ciel's hips tightly as he suddenly slammed inside his hot, awaiting bud. The earl helplessly bucked up from the painful intrusion that Sebastian's rod gave him, but was held down firmly. Tears flowed down Ciel's azure eyes, and Sebastian's hard thrusting didn't help aid the stabbing pain he is experiencing now.

_'Ah. So tight. Amazing...' _Thought the said replica.

"Oh my. I told you I am _too big,_ to handle." The Cat King taunt evilly, making his penetration deeper, harder and faster.

"_**Scorpio, I been told you're my most compatible ride.**_

_**Fade to black, commercial break.**_

_**This is where the censor kicks in.**_

_**I think you're better close your eyes, block your ears.**_

_**This could be the jam of the year!**_**"**

"Shut up! Just —ah!" Ciel suddenly bellowed, pleasure almost blinding him.

_'Found it.'_ Sebastian thought as his smirk widened. He shifted himself again and slammed back mercilessly, making the young one, this time, shout his name. He hit that _'sweet spot'_ dead on again.

"Sebastian! Oh gods! Fill me all the way up to the hilt!" Ciel cried out.

Sebastian wasn't deaf not to hear his seducing pleads, so he rammed even harder inside him. Like an animal in heat, they connected their bodies like there's no tomorrow. As Ciel felt the tightening of his balls, he fisted more into the sheets, signaling his lover that he's close to release.

"_**If you want to, I can be dirty too.**_

_**I can spin you around, pick you up, even go down**_

_**If you want to, I can be just like you**_

_**and do the dirty things you do."**_

"Ah! Com —coming Sebastian!" Ciel mewled out, shooting his come all over their stomach. Sebastian did not lasted longer from the amazing clenching of Ciel's tight heat around his erection, so after a few last thrusts, he discharges all of his seeds as deep as it can go into Ciel's. Then, after the a breathtaking lovemaking, they collapsed on the large soft bed and cuddled close together.

"I am more than satisfied, Sebastian. Ah." He murmured, slowly closing his eyes from tiredness.

The said replica could only smile on the petite body he had just claimed, feeling like he's in cloud nine, since he knew that he was the one who took away his innocence. After regaining a little strength, he stood up and decided to clean up their _little mess,_ in order to not put Ciel in any trouble, he put their clothes back on again. And with one final chaste kiss on Ciel's lips, he bid goodbye.

_'See you soon?'_ The handsome frame smirked before vanishing into the shadows.

While a contented smile came visible on Ciel's angelic face...

"My dearest? Wake up, you must take your dinner first before sleeping."

"Uh? P—Pluto!" Ciel stood up, realizing that it was his fiancé, who's waking him.

"You don't have to shout. I'm sorry if I surprised you, my Ciel." Pluto lovingly kissed him on the cheeks.

Ciel was thankful that he was surprisingly clean and clothed again, he felt guilty upon looking into Pluto's eyes from doing an erotic escapade with Sebastian's replica. Though he was overjoyed at it, still —his heart wished for the real one.

Then, it just made him realized that he had given his virginity to the man he truly love, and not to his fiancé (which Pluto must never know), and he was even sure that he was being filled by his seeds deep inside him. Then blushed dominated his cheeks, as he tried to shrug away his wanton-self-picture and their wild lovemaking.

_'Tch! It's not like I'm going to get pregnant from a replica, even if I wanted it to... Oh Sebastian, you bastard.' _He weakly smiled.

"Uh, Ciel my dearest? What is this ugly mirror doing here in your room?" Pluto asked.

Crap! He almost forgot!

"Nothing! I just suddenly got interested to father's collection but it was totally nothing. Let's go, I'm starving my love." He distracted Pluto's scanning eyes away from the mirror by giving him a kiss on his cheeks, and forcefully head their way out.

_'I must keep it safely away from Pluto, he's got a strong sense of smell.' _Thought the young earl.

As the mirror was left alone in the dark, again, another words glowed in its bottom part, this time, but this time it was not written in Latin, but rather in clear English...

_'A portal to the one your heart truly desires.'_

Ho ho ho. I guess, the prince of the mermen clan must read instructions very well, or else he might get what he wish for. So —see you again for the next part of this erotic —ahem! Exciting story of the cat and the fish. (seeps tea, then wiping droplets of sweats from his forehead).

* * *

PLS REVIEW guys and give me your opinion about this smut scene... if it passed or not... :p

hugs to all! :D


	4. Pregnancy Smells Like Strawberries!

Yay! after the long suffering-like-hell writer's block I am able to continue this fic! huhuhu... I thought I could not come up with something... it was really a torture... :(

but- now I'm okay! xD thank u so much for the reviews **sukoi-sugoi**, **Nissy's angel **(love your new profile name!) and **LovelyWickedDescet**. . . your encouragements really helped me a lot! :D

and I am currently working for the sequel of Demons in a Vicious Love right now,,, and it will be publish soon . . . :P so keep on track!

so —I hope u enjoy this chappy too! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! in my dreams only! :P

* * *

Ho ho ho... I am finally back, it's been a while isn't it? Of course I am excited to continue this romantic story to my beloved readers. . . so without further ado. . . The story continued like this. . .

It was a lovely morning and everyone was busy with their daily works, but unlike them a certain someone was not —

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Ciel cursed as he ran again towards the bathroom, filling dizzy as hell, he emptied the horrible stuck-up solids inside his stomach. It has been three days since he started feeling like this— weak, moody and awfully a craver.

"Bo-chan I think we should visit the sage now, your condition is getting worse. I've never seen you this sick before, my prince." A worried Merien suggested, she is Ciel's personal and most-trusted servant. She knew Ciel's inner secrets and they gradually became friends.

"I know but why must I feel this? I am not pregnant from this symptoms—am I?" The young count helplessly wondered, then suddenly, a thought struck him like he was in an inch to death.

"Oh shit! This can't be!" A silent 'thud' was followed, as his body made its way to the carpeted floor. He finally remembered— he gave his virginity to Sebastian's replica just a week ago. But wait —is that really a replica or —?

"My prince, what's wrong?"

"Double shit!" Ciel cursed again, tears were dangerously escaping his eyes as he felt totally lost in this sudden situation.

Being from the lineage of the royal blood, Ciel inherited a special characteristics of being able to conceive. If ever he decides to be the submissive one, and was sired. His body will transmute and will produce necessary female parts to support a life.

Fertilization has never been a problem if mating season comes, since a one-time-coupling will be enough to bear an offspring. That's why they've got quite a population, making carnivores secure for their source of food.

"Are you really pregnant, my prince?" Merien asked, giving Ciel an embrace of support.

"Three days —three more days and my condition will become obvious to them, Pluto will —" Merien gasped, shocked from Ciel's answer.

"So bo-chan, your really—? And Master Pluto's not —?" She was still too shock to even finish her questions.

"Yes Merien. I made love to Sebastian —now I'm sure it's really him! No replica can get me pregnant. Damn it! I am so stupid to be out-smarted again!"

"Bo-chan —well, you can still —abort it. If you want." Merien suggested.

"What?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"If you do not want the child bo-chan, you can abort it —it all depends to you."

"But can I really do that Merien? Kill an innocent life?"

"Bo-chan if I'm in your position —there's only one thing for sure that I'll do. I will never kill such a special gift, and I will even treasure it if the father was the man I truly love." She answered the confused Ciel with smile and assurance.

"Merien?"

"Bo-chan, I knew you were just forced of your engagement to the king of the hounds because of our tribe. You are not truly happy with him. But ever since you met the king of the cats, I saw the true face of my little prince falling in love."

"Yes, I love him but Pluto will be enrage of this, because I broke my vows to him."

"I know bo-chan, bigger problems will soon come after this but before that, we should clear this with the one whose responsible of your pregnancy. We must know what his real intensions are, then I am sure, that you can face —the both of you —any obstacles that'll come."

Ciel laid his head into Merien's warm embrace and relaxes his self.

"So bo-chan, the question is —are you keeping the precious one?"

Long silence followed. . .

"Yes, I will keep mine and Sebastian's child. He or she is a great gift to us. And besides —I love that bastard." He smiled weakly, but truly happy about this.

"I am so proud of my little prince. I will always be here bo-chan, no matter what happens."

"Thank you Merien."

As Merien helped Ciel get dress, loud knocks were heard on the door. Ciel felt nervous but regained his composure afterwards.

"My prince, remember to be very cautious during your first week of pregnancy. This time is more crucial for possible miscarriage, if you're not careful."

"Thanks for reminding me."

When they still didn't answer, a loud bang greeted them and made them almost jump as Pluto came in with a wide grin on his face. He throw himself to Ciel, giving him a tight hug.

"My lovely Ciel, good morning! Breakfast is ready! Let's eat together, my love!"

"No —wait Pluto, I can't breathe!"

"Master Pluto! Please be more gentle!" Exclaimed Merien.

"Oh sorry! I just missed you my love, you know I've been away from you because of that stupid mission the queen gave me. I can't live without you, even for a day." Pluto nuzzled again.

_"This is so annoying." _Ciel thought, then sighing —he gave the young viscount a kiss on his cheek.

"I know Pluto, shall we have breakfast now?"

"Yes my love." He suddenly gave him a surprise-passionate kiss. It shocked Ciel for a while —but without a choice, he answered it with an equal passion.

"I miss that the most." Pluto murmured, then carried Ciel in bridal-style.

"I am not that really fragile, so you can put me down."

"But I still want to do it." He smirked again.

As they proceeded to the dining hall, Merien followed them worriedly, she knew that Pluto got kin senses of smell.

"Wait Ciel (sniff, sniff) your fragrance somehow, changed."

_"Oh shit!"_ They both gasped.

"Oh really? You think so?" Ciel muttered, his heart is painfully beating fast because of nervousness. _'Think, Ciel! Think!'_

"Wow bo-chan! I am really right about using the fragrant strawberry shampoo for your bath, am I?" Merien interrupted.

"Oh yeah! It did worked, since my fiancé here caught my new scent. Isn't it my love?"

"Really? Strawberry? I love it! It suits you my love, it's like you're pregnant, you know?"

"What?" They asked in unison, beads of sweats almost covering their faces.

"I mean —I'm sorry my love, I shouldn't have brought that topic out. I know you're not ready to bear me an heir yet. I shouldn't have said that you smell like one."

"No it's okay, I think we should eat now my love. I'm really hungry."

"Of course." Pluto placed him down his seat gently.

Sigh. _"I am thanking kami-sama for making my fiancé rather naïve and a bit stupid. I must contact that bastard soon before this gets even more complicated." _Ciel helplessly thought.

"Still having breakfast, aren't we?"

"Speak of the devil." Ciel accidentally blurted out.

"Wow, even though it's early in the morning —and I still got that cruel statement from you." A newly-arrive Sebastian said, acting hurt from Ciel's utterance.

"Don't you play innocent with me, bastard."

_"Here we go again. . . now I'm doubting bo-chan if he could even open this emergency situation to his mate."_ Merien thought.

"My love, relax. So —why is Marquis Michaelis here on such an early hour?"

"Well viscount, there is nothing wrong in visiting my comrades right? And I am personally inviting you to attend my welcome party for my cousin. I will be really honored if you could share some time with us, this evening."

"Uh —it is not for me to decide but please, do join us on our breakfast. It will be rude for us to not invite you too."

"Thank you viscount. So, what will be the count's answer?" Sebastian smirked, too amused to see Ciel's pissed expression early in the morning.

"Tch. Fine, we will go."

"I am very glad then, so —how is the earl feeling right now? I assume you are in _good health_." There goes Sebastian's mocking again.

"Quite well, drinking _milk_ everyday keeps me in a good shape. Would you like some, Marquis?" Ciel answered with equal sarcasm.

"Thank you for the offer but lukewarm _water_ is enough to maintain my sensual voice." Sebastian countered, not backing up from Ciel's arrogance too.

"You're really a bastard." Said Ciel, losing the battle-of-wits to Sebastian.

"And you're a spoiled brat."

"Marquis Sebastian, Ciel can we have a peaceful breakfast for once? Please?" Pluto sighed, surrendering to their never ending arguments.

"Master Pluto, there is an urgent call from one of your company foreman." One of the maids came, informing the noble.

"Now, what? Okay, okay. Ciel, Marquis, I will come back right away. So please do —behave." Pluto hurriedly exited the hall.

"So, as a spoiled brat as I am, will you talk to me in private? There is something I wanted to discuss with you, urgently too."

"Of course."

In a private room, not far from the dining hall. . . a petite mouth suddenly greeted the other's lips with a passionate kiss. Grabbing down Sebastian's tie to reach his tempting lips, Ciel willingly allowed an entrance for the young man's tongue to enter and play with his. But a sudden hiss broke it when Ciel bit down the marquis' tongue and draw blood from it.

"That hurt a bit." Said Sebastian, grinning and not minding the cut from his tongue.

"That's for impregnating me, you bastard! You took advantage of me, pretending to be a replica! Now you put me to a crucial situation here!"

"I did not recall myself saying that I am a replica. All I can remember that time was a portal, appearing right in front me — then I saw you on the other side and I am quite amazed that it really brought me to you. Then there you became —very wanton and deliciously admitting your feelings to me." Sebastian mocked again.

"I am really stupid for bringing that mirror to my bedroom." Ciel said regretfully.

"In my opinion, it's quite handy. We can have _sinful adventures_ anytime we want without being suspected." Sebastian chuckled in the thought.

"In your dreams, dummy."

"So. . . I am right."

"About what?"

"You are now bearing my child. Ever since I've entered the hall, I can smell your fragile womb, bearing my blood and seed. Are you somehow —planning on aborting it?"

"No. . . are you happy now? For making my life miserable?" Ciel almost said in a whisper, weakening in front of his supposed-to-be husband.

"Of course not." Sebastian pulled him into a loving and protective embrace. "I am happy to know that you're keeping my child, that's enough for me —I am truly relieved. And do remember that I am always here for you."

"I am more relieved to hear that, I could never kill my child because above all —you're the father of the one I'm carrying." Then Ciel gave Sebastian a chase kiss.

"So I really made a legend, for making this cold-hearted beauty fell in love to me. Huh?"

"Yes, I really love you, bastard. . . I love you." Sebastian smiled at his answer, returning his kiss with a peck on his forehead.

"And I —"

"My prince, the both of you should go back to the dining hall —the viscount is done with his call." Merien suddenly notified them.

"Shit. We should go back now." When Ciel ventured leaving, he was suddenly pulled back and buried once more to Sebastian's comforting and warm embrace.

"My Ciel. . . come with me." Sebastian suddenly said, his face full of sincerity and gentleness.

"What?" Was the only word Ciel could muster, almost not believing what he have heard.

"My love Ciel? Marquis Sebastian? Are you in there?" Pluto's voice is now approaching.

_"No! Pluto!"_ Ciel panicked.

Oh no! What will happen if Pluto caught them embracing? Well, let's find out next time shall we? As we unfold their love story to the naked eyes of everyone. Ho ho ho. See you next time! (sips tea again)...

* * *

so how did u like it?

**PLS REVIEW** then... :D I will be very glad if u would like to share some of your ideas... I will really appreciate it... ;D LOVE u all! hugs and kisses to all too! xD


	5. The White Cat

Oh my god! It's been soooo long already! I apologize for not updating this fic! I really am sorry! :( But, the good news is, I'm already at my senior year in college! Banzai! So... I want to make up with you this year.. I hope you enjoy this mini-comeback of mine! :) love you all!

Disclaimer: I do not know such a wonderful manga/anime!

* * *

Ho ho ho. It's been a long time isn't it? Please do forgive this forgetful man. Let me make it up to you by presenting the awaited continuation of the romantic story of Swim, cat! Swim! So, will the Count Phantomhive accept Sebastian's offer?

"Oh! There you are! Why are you here? And where's the marquis?" The viscount asked him.

"Well, when you're gone. The marquis and I got into a fight again, I told him to just go home. Then I came here to cool myself off." Ciel lied.

"Really? Why can't the two of you just be friends? It will end this shallow clash, you'll both have a peaceful kingdom, and we'll be ready to create a happy family." Pluto suggested.

"It will be never that easy, forgive me."

"I know. Come now, my love. Let's finish our breakfast?" Pluto just gave him a loving hug, making Ciel more sorry for his betrayal.

When they went back, Merien entered the room again.

"Marquis Michaelis, you're free to go." She informed the hiding deity.

"I know." He replied, sadness painted his handsome face.

"Sir, my prince truly loves you. We both know it. He longs only for your love." Merien assured him.

"I know, it just pains me to see him gone with somebody else."

"But there is still a way, declare the end of this war. Then fight for your love."

"No, that would only make their marriage come sooner."

"But sir, my prince got only three more days left before his pregnancy becomes obvious. If master Pluto discovers it, he will surely kill your child!"

"Like I would let that happen." Sebastian flatly stated.

"So how —?"

"Merien, tell my dearest Ciel that he really needs to come to my party. We must talk again, tonight."

"Yes, Marquis Michaelis!"

Later that night . . .

"My love, are you okay?" Viscount asked his fiancé when he noticed his pale and tired face.

"Yes, I am alright. I guess that I just got tired from the long carriage ride."

"Really? You're not like that before. Are you sure that you're not sick? Should we visit the sage tomorrow?"

"No Pluto! I —I mean, there's nothing to worry about. Trust me." Ciel replied, hiding his panic from the hound.

"If you insist."

"Oh, you finally arrive. Welcome Count Phantomhive, Viscount Laures, to my manor. Please do enjoy your stay here." A very handsome Sebastian greeted them, making Ciel blush.

"T —thank you." Ciel stuttered.

"Eh? Why are you stuttering, my dear count? Am I too handsome for your eyes?" Sebastian couldn't help himself but tease the young one.

"As if! Please, don't think too much of yourself!"

"Hey, calm down my love. And as for you Marquis Michaelis, please do restrain yourself because my dearest is having a bad mood tonight."

"Really? Did something happen to him?" Sebastian suddenly became worried, fully aware that the pregnancy might be too hard for Ciel.

"No, he's easily getting tired. And he's mood is constantly changing."

"Oh, I see. Count Phantomhive, I do apologize for my rudeness. So please, if there's anything I can do for you tonight, let me know."

"T —thanks. But it's really nothing, I can handle myself perfectly." Ciel said with a flushed face.

"Okay, let's go inside. The feast has already started."

The banquet was great and well-organized. The music was amazing, entertaining everyone fully. The food was delicious, and the different wines were remarkable. Still, the young count couldn't help his self from being sad since the marquis' attention was not fully focused to him. He's been dragged around, entertaining guests and acquaintances. The ladies also have been flirting with him all night long. It made Ciel want to leave, just go home and rest.

"Ciel, try this wine. It's incredible!" Pluto proposed.

"I can't. Forgive me love but my stomach can't handle liquors tonight." He opposed.

"Well, that's odd. I know how much you love wines."

_'Damn this. Pluto will become suspicious of me if this keeps up. Oh, god! And what's that horrible smell? That wine is making me sick!'_

"Young sir, I do believe that the wine your offering to him is too strong for his taste, and I can clearly see that his nose does not agree to its aroma." A stranger noted, approaching them both.

"Really?! Oh, I'm so sorry my dearest! Let me take this away from you." Pluto gave the wine to a passing servant.

"Thank you sir for explaining it to my partner, he's sometimes slow." Ciel faced, and thanked his savior.

"You're welcome. However, please do excuse me young sir, but you smell delectably sweet." He whispered to him, while wearing an attractive smile.

"I do not know what you're trying to imply."

"I think you do. Oh —wait. Are you hiding your delicate state from your partner?"

"What —?!" Ciel was terrified by his knowledge.

"Good evening sir, but I do believe that we haven't properly introduce ourselves. I am Viscount Pluto Laures, and he's my adorable partner Count Ciel Phantomhive." Pluto interrupted.

"A pleasure to finally meet the both of you. I am Baron Ash Alford. I am Sebastian's—".

"Cousin? What are you doing here? I thought you're with the Lady Middleton?" Sebastian cut the stranger's sentence off.

"Oh? So you're his cousin. Wow—you two looked absolutely different." Pluto noted.

"I know, we always get that same opinion every now and then." Ash agreed.

As Ciel studied Ash's appearance, he agreed to Pluto's comment. They were the exact opposite of each other. His Sebastian, fully clad in black, owns a mesmerizing scarlet eyes, raven locks, and a teasing lips. While Ash, clothed in white suit, possesses a mystifying grey orbs, ashen hair, and an alluring gaze. _Yes. . .a white cat._

_'They look like total strangers instead.' _Ciel thought.

"So, are the both of you enjoying the party?" Ash asked.

"Sure I am! But do excused my grumpy partner, he's not really used to this kind of event." Pluto explained.

"I can clearly see that. I'm even doubting that he's on the right mood. Do you want my cousin's company instead, count?" He mused, grinning at Ciel playfully.

"Why would I even want that?" Ciel lied.

"He's right baron, why would my partner want that?" Pluto asked curiously.

"Damn it cousin, shut your mouth or I'll make you." Sebastian whispered to him.

Ash just let out a loud, and heartily laugh that shocked the three of them.

"Hey, why are you all so serious? I'm just joking around." The baron said.

"Ash-san! I missed you so much!" Suddenly, Baron Sutcliffe interrupted the tension. (thankfully). . .

"Oh, Grell. . . It's been so long, huh? It's great to see you again."

"Me too, I missed your sweetness, you know. Unlike Sebastian who's been so cold to me all the time." Grell complained, pouting at Ash.

"How mean of you cousin. Let me make it up to you, would like a dance Grell?" Ash invited him.

"Oh, sure!" Grell enthusiastically exclaimed.

"I'll take my leave now. And Count Phantomhive, I do wish to be more acquainted with you. Sooner, I hope?" Then with a last, alluring smile, Ash left the young merman prince. Making him sure that their next meeting will be much more intriguing.

Ho ho ho, I know it's kind of short but I do hope that it aroused your curiosity. What will be the part of Ash's sudden appearance to Ciel's life? Will Pluto finally question Ciel's oddness? And will Sebastian achieve what he's been planning to in persuading his lover? Well, let's all discover the answers from the next update. Ho ho ho. . .

* * *

So, how's it? Did you enjoy it? :) I hope so...

PLEASE R&R!


End file.
